Ujian?
by Kitsune Diaz isHizuka
Summary: "H-hyung lupa?"/"Lupa apa?"/"Hari ini kan ujian."/"...Kau—hei! Apa-apaan ini! Kenapa lembar jawabanmu masih kosong!"/a KyuMin shortfic/ Mind to RnR?


Ujian?

©Kitsune Diaz isHizuka

Disclaimer: all casts are belong to their self and God

Rated: T

Genre: Friendship

Pairing: Kyuhyun x Sungmin

Warning: Slash, OOC, Typo(s), etc

Don't Like, Don't Read!

and please Don't Be Silent Reader!

.

.

.

* * *

"Kyuhyunnie~" sebuah suara melengking terdengar nyaring menggema di sebuah ruangan.

"Aish! Hyung!" namja berambut _auburn_ itu berseru kesal setelah mem_pause_ PSP-nya.

"Aku siap belajar," namja mungil itu menunjukkan ransel hitam dengan aksen pink-nya yang telah terisi dengan perlengkapan yang cukup untuk seseorang yang ingin pergi camping.

"Lalu?" balas Kyuhyun setelah terdiam sejenak melihat persiapan namja mungil itu.

"Kau harus mengajariku~"

"Hah…" Kyuhyun menghela nafas. "Bukannya aku sudah mengajari hyung sejak tiga hari yang lalu?"

"Um." Sungmin mengangguk imut. "Tapi besok kan sudah mulai ujian. Ayo kita belajar!"

Kyuhyun menggeleng, ia kembali mem_play game_ yang tadi ditekuninya. "Justru karena besok sudah ujian, kita harus mengistirahatkan otak kita sebaik-baiknya, hyung!"

"Padahal aku sudah pamit dari rumah untuk menginap di sini." Sungmin merengut.

Tak ada reaksi dari Kyuhyun. Sungmin pun melanjutkan, "Karena sudah terlanjur, jadi biarkan aku tidur di sini, ya?"

Kyuhyun kembali mempause gamenya dan berpikir sejenak. Hanya sejenak, karena setelahnya, seringaian iblis muncul di wajah berkulit putih pucat itu.

"Boleh saja," katanya, "Tapi aku tidak bisa menjamin hyung bisa pergi ke sekolah besok."

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Ya, bisa-bisa Minnie hyung harus istirahat di rumah beberapa hari karena tidak bisa berjalan," ujar Kyuhyun santai.

Sungmin terpaku, butuh lebih dari lima detik bagi otaknya untuk bisa memahami kata-kata pemuda itu.

"MESUM!"

BRAK! Debuman pintu yang dibanting sekuat tenaga oleh Sungmin. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum menatap pintu yang dibanting hyung tercintanya itu.

.

.

.

* * *

"…min, Sungmin, bangun sayang!" Nyonya Lee mengelus pipi anaknya, berusaha membangunkannya.

"Ungg… biarkan aku tidur sebentar lagi umma…" balas namja manis itu malas, sambil kembali bergelung dalam selimut pink miliknya.

"Kau ini…" balas Nyonya Lee sambil menghela napas, "Kyuhyun sudah menunggumu di depan!"

Satu detik berlalu dalam keheningan.

Dua detik...

Tiga detik…

"…eh?"

.

.

.

* * *

"Aigoo… Kyunie. Kau datang terlalu pagi," ujar Sungmin sambil menarik tempat duduknya di sisi meja makan.

Pemuda yang dipanggil 'Kyunie' itu hanya menggumam sambil terus mengunyah roti isi di genggamannya.

Sungmin hanya menghela nafas melihat reaksi pemuda yang dua tahun lebih muda darinya itu. Ia juga mengambil roti isi yang siap untuk mengisi perutnya. Roti itu tak langsung masuk ke dalam perutnya. Ia baru saja menyadari sesuatu...

"Ne, Kyu…" panggilnya pada pemuda yang duduk di sebelahnya ini.

"Hm."

"Memangnya ada apa sih? Kenapa kau datang ke rumahku pagi sekali?"

Pertanyaan polos Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun hampir tersedak roti yang ingin ditelannya. Segera ia menyambar air putih didepannya.

"H-hyung lupa?"

"Lupa apa?"

"Hari ini kan ujian."

Sungmin mengatupkan bibirnya selama beberapa detik. Akhirnya pemuda itupun menyambar tas hitamnya, sambil tetap memegang roti isinya,

"Aigooo… kenapa aku bisa lupa. Ayo berangkat, Kyu!"

.

.

.

* * *

BRAK

"YA! CHO KYUHYUN!"

Kyuhyun tersentak dari tidurnya. Ia melihat wajah Heechul seonsaengnim yang terlihat murka dihadapannya. "Ung?"

"Jangan tidur disaat yang tak tepat. Kau—hei! Apa-apaan ini! Kenapa lembar jawabanmu masih kosong!"

"Kosong? Aku suda—eh? Ini bukan lembar jawabanku, seonsaengnim!" Kyuhyun terlihat kaget melihat lembar jawabannya yang masih kosong melompong. Seingatnya ia telah menyelesaikan semuanya.

"Yah! Jangan banyak alasan. Cepat kerjakan waktu ujian tinggal lima belas menit lagi!" ujar Heechul seonsaengnim sambil meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih shock itu.

Suara kikikan menyadarkan pemuda pecinta game itu. Ia menoleh dan mendapatkan Minnie hyungnya sedang tersenyum imut sambil membentuk huruf 'V' dengan menggunakan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya.

Kyuhyun mendengus sebal. Tak salah lagi, ini pasti pekerjaan kekasih mungilnya tersebut. Dengan enggan ia mulai mengerjakan soal-soal yang telah dikuasainya itu. Diam-diam senyum evil muncul dibibirnya.

Ya, Lee sungmin bersiaplah mendapatkan hukuman hingga kau tak bisa berjalan dari kekasih _evil_mu ini.

* * *

~FIN~

* * *

A/N:

Annyeong~ saya kembali!

Akhirnya UN selesai juga. Saking senangnya, saya langsung mendapat inspirasi untuk membuat fic ini.

Gomawo buat yang udah mau baca fic ini.

Tolong hargai tulisan ini dengan memberikan jejak kalian di kotak review. :D

R

E

V

I

E

W

Kitsune Diaz isHizuka ^^


End file.
